No se por que
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: ed se esta comportando muy distinto con al y el pobre esta muy desconcertado ¿quieren saber por que esa actitud ?


**fma fue creado por otra persona, que no soy yo **

**la historia es boy to boy si no entiendes que digo **

**quiere decir ninño/niño; comprendere si te vas**

**me alegrare si te quedas ojalá que tu lectura sea amena **

**lo que esta con negro es un "poema mio"**

**No se por que **

**por ruichi severus sakuma **

_**Otro dia contigo y yo qiero alejarme un poco mas **_

_**Pero a la vez quiero permannecer aquí **_

_**Y me gustaria llevarte lejos, tenerte solo para mi **_

_**Luego me vienen las penas, no podria por mas que quiera **_

_**Aun así ...**_

-¿por favor ? ¿por favor ?

-no, ve tu solo

-¿por favor ?

-no al

-pero nii san

-nada yo no voy ...¿no te parece que ya estas muy grande?

-pero es inicio de curso y...!siempre me acompañas¡

-!tienes 16 años! !no eres un bebe!

-solo el primer dia

-!he dicho que no !

-!a ti ya no te importo Edward ! Esta bien iré yo solo

Dijo un muy molesto castaño, abandonando la habitacion

-!al ! Espera..yo..

Pero al salio corriendo y no lo escucho , luego de correr varias calles logro alcanzarlo

-no....no tenias por que correr al

-y tu no tenias por que venir si no querias hacerlo

-date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde

-nii san.. Tal vez si volvieras a la misma escuela....

-ya hemos hablado de esto

-pero ....

El rubiio miró a al con una mirada fria indicandole que no lo convencería y entro a la escuela

al sentía que estaba de mas en el salón porque en todo el día penso en su hermano,desde que ed cumpliera 16 años se comportaba distinto con el, era como si quisiera alejarse por completo, como si ya no tuviera un hermano, al menos aun se veian en la escuela hasta que un día mientas cenaban con su padre ed dijo:

-me cambiaré de escuela

-¿cambiarnos ? Pero ... ¿a que escuela iremos ?

-iré yo al ...tu te quedaras ahí

-¿Por qué?

-porr mi carrera

-aun no terminamos la preparatoria

-ya lo decidí al

-¿sin decirmelo ? Sueles contarme ...

-tal vez ya no lo haga

el menor sentía ganas de llorar eso fue cruel, ese no era ed, tal vez envy con apariencia de ed pero nunca el autentico

¿Por qué ed actuaba de esa forma?

mientras tanto en los pensamientos de ed estaba la idea de una nueva escuela,y si tan solo pudiera conseguir una nueva casa donde el no pudiera entrar, de verdad tenia muchos problemas todos ocasionados por una sola persona , su hermano siempre le dio molestias

Cuando tenia 8 años siempre le hacia la misma pregunta

-nii san ¿Cuándo volvera papá ?

-no lo sé

- el debe querernos mucho ¿verdad?

-no, si nos quisiera no nos habria dejado

-nii...snif snif

Acto seguido al estaba hecho un oceano de lagrimas

-no llores al..no llores

-snif...mmm..snif

-pero mamá nos quiere demasiado al ..y siempre sera así

a ed no le gustaba verlo llorar aquello le daba mucho dolor, lo queria, se prometió así mismo cuidar de el, era su hermano menor, su unico hermano

Pero....

Habia pasado el tiempo tan rapido ya estaban en secundaria y justo el primer día de clases paso algo inesperado

Ambos estaban en la entrada porser la bienvenida de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso entre ellos al y su generación, justo cuando el castaño se presento por toda la escuela pudo oirse un suspiro profundo

eso a ed le molestaba eso,cuantas chicas siempre detrás de el

¿y como culparlas?

!¿quien ignoraria a Alfonse Elric? !

ni siquiera ed que lo tenia prohibido podia evitar un sonrojo al mirarlo

Ese era el problema, su personificado problema dia tras dia al se haria mas atractivo, ed terminaria aun mas enamorado y sus celos se harian evidentes

!ERA UN LOCURA !

!ERA SU HERMANO !

¿POR QUE HABIENDO TANTAAS PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO PUSO SU CORAZON EN LAS MANOS DE AL ?

_**Hay tantas razones para amarte **_

_**Hay tantas negaciones para no hacerlo **_

_**Hay tanto sentimiento de por medio **_

_**Aun asi ......**_

La ssolucion era alejarse y en verdad lo intentaba pero después de lo ocurrido en la mañana

-al..al

-¿vienes a decirme que te mudas ?

-no

-uff

-etto..yo me he portado muy mal contigo

Al miro a ed aquellas palabras le habian costado mucho a su hermano

-no..bueno tal vez ...¿Qué fue lo que te hice ?

-no lo se

-¿no lo sabes?

-quizas es por tu dulce forma de ser, por tu sonrisa, tu cabello, no lo se al tengo miles de razones para quererte muy lejos de aquí y al mismo tiempo no hay ninguna

-ed..¿Qué?

-aishiteru al

_**Todavía no se los porqués **_

_**Para ser sinceros no me interesan **_

_**Lo unico que supe es que te amé**_

_**La verdad es que hay muchas respuestas **_

_**No pido ninguna **_

_**Mas que la tuya **_

_**Aun asi ....**_

Dijo ed esperando el sermon de inmoral , los golpes , el odio pero...

-yo tambien te amo ed ...y yo igual tengo tantas respuestas y al mismo tiempo....

_**¿Te gustaria buscarlas junto a mi ?**_

_**¿te gustaria tener el por que al fin?**_

_**No te importe si tardo años en encontrarla **_

_**La pregunta no me impide nada **_

_**Ni siquiera amarte **_

_**Mas bien creo que fue la causa **_

Aclarados los detalles ed regreso a la escuela, y dejo muy en claro que al no estaba al alcanze de nadie

_**Aun asi permiteme quedarme**_

_**Aun asi te amo **_

_**Aun asi no se por que te amo de esta manera **_

_**Pero estoy seguro **_

_**Que siempre mi respuesta seras tu **_

_**Tu y yo**_

**_fin _**

**_nota: gracias a Inugami83 por sus reviews y consejos que son muy valiosos _**


End file.
